Betrayal
by Jennie Blackheart
Summary: Castiel cheats on Dean with Crowley. Dean finds out!


Sam and Dean had rented another motel room with hideous decor. If Hell had wallpaper, this is what it would look like. They sat down in the sagging chairs encircling a well worn table, and ate their usual pub grub. They talked about the last case that they had worked. It had been rough, but like always, they had come out on top.

Castiel soon joined them, which meant he probably had another case for them to work on. More and more Cas was only showing up with bad news. This worried Sam and Dean. Though, it's not like Castiel came over for cordial visits, angels apparently did not know how to just "chill out."

While still chewing his food, Dean managed to ask Castiel the obvious question of there being a case for them.

Sam, just shook his head. He was tired and hoping for a decent amount of sleep tonight. It looked like that was not going to happen.

"So what's the case?" Dean asked.

"There are some demons in the next town who are causing havoc on the locals. The people there are terrified, and I need you to stop them." Castiel said sternly.

"Do you know what the demons want, or why they have chosen this particular town?" Sam questioned.

"That's what I need you to find out, Sam." Castiel replied.

"You, coming? Cas?" Dean said in a hopeful tone. He was still chewing his food as he talked.

"No, not this time. I am sorry. I have work to do up in heaven. Castiel answered.

"And you really, can't just come along? We need you, Cas." Dean said, His green eyes pleading to Castiel, silently.

"I'm truly sorry, but I can't" Castiel replied, not being able to look Dean in the eyes.

"Fine, lets just get our stuff ready and check this out." Dean said in a gruff tone. He was more than disappointed.

Sam and Dean knew Castiel was often too busy to help, but once in while would really be nice. They couldn't even remember the last time Cas had been in service to them. It annoyed Sam, but made Dean feel a bit hollow inside. He, missed the times that he and Cas shared, even if it most of it was in times of danger. He hoped he hadn't done or said something to make Castiel upset., but with Sam around, he couldn't ask.

After eating, both of the Winchesters loaded their personal gear and put it the Impala. They wanted to get this job over with so that they could come back to their motel and sleep, even if it was only for a few hours. Being a hunter meant they got little rest, had bad diet, and a guarantee of ending up bloody, bruised or with a broken bone.

After Sam and Dean left, Castiel went back into the hotel room. He knew it would take the Winchesters some time to clear out the demons. After all, Crowley had sent some of his strongest to keep them busy.

Castiel sat on the bed and waited for Crowley. They had been secretly having an affair behind Dean's back, for sometime. Naturally, Castiel often felt guilty about his desire for Crowley, and his infidelity to Dean. He just couldn't resist Crowley's charms. In fact, just the thought of Crowley's hands on on his body made his cock quiver in his suit pants. Castiel wished he would hurry up an show.

"Miss me, dove? Crowley said with a purr in his devilish voice. He looked magnificent as always in his three piece suit that was the colour of onyx.

"Oh, you have no idea.." Castiel manage to mumble. He was so aroused, he could hardly speak.

"Well, lets get started, shall we? Those demons won't hold off Jolly Green and Chuckles forever.

Luckily, being the creatures that they were, they were able to just snap their fingers to remove all clothing.

Nude, each admired the others body. They both had dark tufts of hair on their chests, and dark thick hair around their erections. Crowley moved in closer to Castiel and put a hand on Castiel's ass. Castiel bucked his hips, which made his cock dig into Crowley's lower body, in turn rubbing Crowley's cock.

"Mmm...Castiel, my darling angel...such a fine arse you have." Crowley said in a low growl. He squeezed it, and as he did he brought his lips up to Castiel's. Castiel, then, met Crowley's lips forcefully. He wanted to devour this delicious demon.

With lips still busy, biting and teasing, both creatures caressed each others body's. It had been much too long since their last rendezvous. and they were both hungry for each other's flesh.

Crowley wanted inside Castiel with a desire so hot, not even hell could match the heat. He pushed Castiel down on the bed and mounted him, holding Castiel down with his wrists.

"Yes, Crowls, take me, I wan't your cock inside of me!" Castiel moaned in desperation.

"I always aim to please you..." Crowley crooned.

Crowley lifted Castiel's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. This was his favorite position, due to being able to fuck Castiel and stare into his blue eyes at the same time.

Crowley eased himself inside of Castiel, and it felt like lightning was passing between them. Pure ecstasy, as Crowley moved in and out of Castiel's arse.

Just then, Castiel heard the sound of keys in the door lock, and panicked. Crowley was still in the midst of passion, before he realized what was going on.

The door opened, and Dean flipped on the lights. When looked over at the bed, what he saw was unbelievable. His Castiel was being taken by the King of the Crossroads. Dean dropped his gear on the floor and just stared, mouth agape. He was overcome with both anger and betrayal.

Dean wanted to believe that Castiel was being forced against his will to have sex with Crowley. That Crowley had somehow tricked him. Seeing the looks on each of their faces, he knew better, and his heart broke.

Crowley took this as his cue to disappear, and snapped his fingers. He was gone in an instant, clothes and all.

Castiel just lay there, nude on the bed. He knew there was no explanation that would ever be good enough, and he felt shame as he cradled his face in his hands. He could not look Dean in they eyes, no matter how hard he tried.

Dean went and sat on the adjacent bed. He was in shock. The one being that he had ever felt love for was laying in the next bed nude, having had a demon in his ass. Tears rolled down his face, and he wept.

"Cas, how could you? How could you do this to me? To us?" Dean cried.

"I..." Castiel couldn't find any words to say. He had hoped that Dean would never find out. Now that he had, he felt a tightness in his chest and a hollow feeling in his gut. His blue eyes filled with tears. He let them spill out of his eyes and fall on the bed.

Dean could feel hatred and anger rise in his whole being. He got up and punched a nearby wall, tears still rolling down his face. He turned his gaze over to Castiel's and just stared at him. There were no words for how he felt, only red hot rage inside where his broken heart resided.

"Cas, I loved you, I loved you with all that I had. Now I can't even look at you!" Dean yelled at Castiel.

"I still love you, Dean, I just..." Castiel cried even harder. He was consumed with guilt, and it made him feel overwhelmingly sick. He had betrayed the love of Dean. who was his one true love. Castiel had just figured out, that he and Crowley just felt lust for each other. It was hard to differentiate the two feelings, until now, and now was too late.

"Leave!" Dean shouted angrily.

"I...I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said remorsefully.

"You just broke my heart and shattered my soul and all you can tell me is that you are "sorry." Dean bellowed.

Castiel knew there was nothing else he could say that would change the way Dean felt. Dean wanted him to leave, and with the flap of his wings he did as he was told.

Dean lay back on the bed with his face buried in his hands and wept like a child. He was used to people letting him down, it happened all the time. Not Cas though, he had always had his back, as well as his heart, until now.


End file.
